Mockingjay part 2- The flame is ignited again
by katnisshenderson14
Summary: This is my interpritation of what happens after Mockingjay(The third book in the hunger games trilogy). Cannot garentee that it is spoiler free. Open to constructive critisism, hope you enjoy my story:)
1. Prologue

Prologue 

I thought we were free of the constant fear, free of the nightmares…free of the games. But happiness never lasts in Panem. No, that part of our lives is over. President Paylor is dead, and with her died the peace. One of her advisors, Lupin Flight, stands in her place. I remember his first speech as president like it was aired only yesterday…

"_When one era ends, another begins and this one is mine. Changes will be made, starting with the population. The rebellion was a time we shall not forget. It was the time when our beloved leader, President Coriolanius Snow, was brutally murdered by Katniss Everdeen. So it is decreed. All who were part of the rebellion will be found and publicly put to death along with their families. This goes for all, including you Miss Everdeen. You can run…but you can't hide…"_

What happened next was a whirlpool of chaos. The necessities were packed and in rucksacks within seconds and before we knew it we were on the other side of the fence that once bordered district 12, running for our lives through the woods that used to be mine and my family's only chance of survival. Just the thought of my family makes me well up. My father died in a mining accident when I was only eleven, my thirteen year old sister was killed during the rebellion and my mother now lives in district 8 working as a nurse. Running is easy. During the rebellion me and Peeta did so for a long time, but now we have our own family to protect. Primrose Mellark, our eight year old daughter and Cinna Mellark, our five year old son. I don't know what I would do without Peeta. He is like my best friend, he is my rock… he is my love and my world. He has been there for me from the beginning of the 74th annual hunger games and hasn't left my side since. We got through two games. We can do it again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The snap of a twig and I'm up on my feet, loaded bow in hand ready to release at a moments notice. My eyes scan the area around me and home in on a grey squirrel staring up at me intently with his little coal black eyes. Though he poses no threat, my arrow finds a home in his heart. We need food. I reach down and gently pick up the squirrel's corpse, removing the arrow as I do so. I remove my game bag from my belt and place the squirrel on top of two others of it's kind. From the tree next to me, I rip off a large chunk of moss and clean of the arrow. Suddenly, I hear a scream. My head snaps in the direction of the sound and, without asking, my feet follow. I tread carefully towards the edge of the trees where the wood then opens up into a small clearing with a centrepiece of a lake. Once again my bow is loaded. The scream sounds again. Wait, no not a scream. More like a shriek of delight. In confusion I lower my bow, but keep it loaded. I reach the edge of the wood, but am concealed by a large bush that I don't bother to identify. Carefully and as quietly as I can, I pull back one of the braches and peer out into the open. This clearing is not just any clearing. When I was small, my father used to bring me here. Here he taught me how to swim so we could fish and dig for katniss roots in the lake together. Later on in life, during the rebellion, I brought my camera crew here for a picnic and ended up singing to a small mockingjay in one of the trees. There were so many memories cocooned in this small place. All happy, but all at once they almost made me loose my composure. I take a couple of minutes to recuperate and survey the scene in front of me. Peeta sits on the bank of the lake with his legs hanging knee deep in the water, he was watching the children with one of his contagious smiles plastered to his face. The children, Primrose and Cinna, were happily splashing around in the water. Occasionally, a small squeal escaped Prim's lips which I assumed had something to do with the fish that swam around on the bed of the waters. I sit and watch for a while. I can't help it. I think of how much I need to protect them all, how much it would hurt if I lost them. At one point, my gaze slowly shifts from the scene ahead and look toward the sun. From my time in the arenas, my judge of time from the sun and from the stars has improved immensely and with no effort my brain processes that it is about noon….NOON! Without hesitation I charge through the bush that conceals me and head straight for where Peeta is perched.

"Peeta!" I shout at him. He looks towards me and smiles. This expression soon changes to worry as he sees mine. He stands.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He says. I pull up inches away from him.

"I'm fine, but you won't be! Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well it's the first sleep you've had since we left, I didn't have the heart to wake you"

"But we have lost half a days walking because of that!" I turn towards the children and shout, "Hurry, get out! Get dry and dressed, we need to move now!"

"But Mom!" Prim and Cinna whined together.

"No buts. Out. Now" At this point I hear Peeta huff under his breath.

"Well, good morning to you to" But I ignore it and light a small fire. I skin and cook two of the squirrels while Peeta helps the children get dry and back into there clothes. I keep my eyes on the squirrels because both of the children were stark naked and naked bodies still make me a little uncomfortable. I know lighting a fire in daylight when we are probably being hunted isn't the smartest, but by the time the Capitol catches on we'll be gone. When the children are dressed, I give them half a squirrel each. I also give half a squirrel to Peeta and stomp out the fire. When all the water bottles are refilled and packed and everyone has eaten, I pick up two of our rucksacks that lie by the lake and Peeta picks up the others. I then take the hand of Cinna and we move on concealing any evidence that we had been there in the lake.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It wasn't long before the children were moaning again. "Mom, my legs hurt," "I'm too hot," "I'm tired." They complained about hunger, thirst, aching joints, body temperature. It was driving me to insanity. I was close to breaking point when Peeta suggested we rest for a little while. We picked up the children, placed them on a fallen tree trunk and gave them each a flask of water. "Now don't drink too much, that's all we have for now," said Peeta. I watch him take out a flask of his own and take four long gulps. He looks at me and offers me the flask, "Do you want some?" He asks me. Without answering I reach into my rucksack and take out my own flask. I take one short, sharp swig. The feeling of water running down my throat was a feeling beyond compare but I didn't let my pleasure show. I was still mad at Peeta for not waking me up earlier, so this was my silent rebellion. I returned my flask to it's home in my rucksack, turning my back on my family as I do so. "Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" I hear Cinna ask. I block out Peeta's answer and walk toward a large oak tree a couple of metres in front of me. When I reach it, I let my back slide down it's trunk and begin to play with the leaves and sticks on the forest floor. I listen to the gentle rustling of the leaves on the trees and think to myself, how are we supposed to survive if we keep having to stop. I try to ignore the sound of Peeta's footsteps coming toward me. I raise my eyes from the ground for a moment, but only enough to see Peeta sit in front of me hugging his knees to his chest through my eyelashes. We sit in silence for a moment while I play with a stick in my hand. Then he says, "You know…you still haven't said morning to me yet." I throw my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry" I whisper to him.

"Hey, it's okay! It was my fault! You were right, I shouldn't have left you sleeping so long."

"Well, you're right, you shouldn't have. But you were only doing something nice, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." We sat locked in an embrace for a few moments longer before getting up and continuing.

Just as the sun began to set, we stopped to find a place to rest for the night. We found a large cluster of boulders with a hollowed out middle and climbed in. The food supplies were low but now I have no time left to hunt. We drank some water and chewed on some mint leaves I had found the previous day to manipulate our stomachs into thinking we had eaten, (we drink mint tea after meals at home) but tonight we would sleep on empty stomachs. Once the children were burrowed into their sleeping bags and were fast asleep, me and Peeta emptied out all of our supplies, seeing what we had left to survive on. We had made up some ground in the closing hours of the day but over the three days we've had, our progress was minimal. I let out a quiet huff.

"I know what your thinking," Peeta said, "We haven't got very far and already we're struggling." He can read me like a book. "But we'll be okay, you know?" I nod, but I know it's not a convincing one. He shifts towards me and puts his arm around my shoulder. "We WILL be okay." I turn my head toward his and study his expression. He looked so calm and so certain. I kissed him. We then shuffled into a sleeping bag wrapping our arms around one another, protecting each other from the cold night air. I drifted off to sleep with only one thought going round my head. A quiet thought that got loader and loader. I don't believe you.


End file.
